Such an illuminant can be in the form of a light-emitting module or a light-emitting panel, for example. Illuminants usually have one or more light-emitting element units, which have one or more light-emitting elements surrounded by an encapsulating material, which are arranged on a carrier, for example a substrate, which in turn has one or more contact areas. A formation of an electrical contact of the light-emitting element unit usually takes place directly via an arrangement of spring pins, application of a conductive adhesive or a conductive paste or use of a crimped connection. Furthermore, it is also possible to use ACF-bonded printed circuit boards (ACF: anisotropic conductive film), which have a solderable metallic area for soldering further contact elements. Such contacts are, however, complex to manufacture and usually inflexible since they cannot be detached from one another and reconnected to one another a plurality of times.